


Poem: The Frog Prince

by PhantomSpade



Series: Fairytale Horrors [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Broken Promises, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Forced Relationship, Horror, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Ever heard of the Frog Prince?A princess loses her golden ball down a well, only to encounter a frog that promises to retrieve her ball in exchange for her hand. And in the end, the tale ends for the frog transforming into a prince either by being thrown to the wall or by true love's first kiss...Not in this dark retelling.





	Poem: The Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first work I'll be posting here. I'm still going over the rules on this site, so forgive me for making any mistakes. Anyway, this is my dark retelling of the fairytale The Frog Prince. This will be part of a series that I'll be posting here from my deviantart account. 
> 
> Note: I don't own the Frog Prince; the Brothers Grimm do. 
> 
> Crossposted from deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/ironackerman13/art/Fairytale-Horrors-The-Frog-Prince-760084930
> 
> \---

There was a little young maiden of gold,  
her beauty profound, her behavior rotten as spoiled apples,  
whose companion is a little golden ball;  
the ball had always been her playmate since her birth. 

One day, the ball bounced out of her reach,  
down to a deep bowls of the well.  
The princess cried out in dismay,  
her ball may be forever gone. 

A frog, green and coated in slime,  
hopped into the scene of the crime.  
"Fair princess, let me retrieve your ball,  
but give yourself to me in return!" 

Alas, the frog retrieved the golden ball,  
the princess abandoned him with haste;  
as her pure beauty did not match her spoiled personality,  
she broke the promise she never intended to keep. 

The next day, the princess sat with her father and the court  
at the vast dinner table, eating away from her golden plate.  
Yesterday was already forgotten, the promise nonexistent.  
The princess wanted beauty, not the ugliness of the frog. 

But alas, her luck was as rotten as her personality;  
the frog has appeared at the front door,  
bloated and oozing with a drooling pink tongue  
hanging out of his fly-infested mouth. 

"My princess, let me into your castle!  
You have promised to keep me by your side!  
Share me the food on your plate, the drink in your cup,  
and the bed that you slumber in!" 

If only the maiden could refuse;   
the King, with sharp ears, ordered her:   
"You have promised this amphibian,   
you shall uphold it."

With no choice, the princess took the frog  
in her small, clean hands.  
Disgust and horror rang in her body  
as if she was touching poison. 

At the dinner table, the princess attempted to eat  
from her golden plate with the frog by her side.  
Yet, the slimy frog reminded her,  
"Feast with me on your golden plate."

Soon, the plate became a rusted green,  
tinted with a oozing slime from the frog's  
warted skin and the drool of his bloated tongue.  
The princess felt her throat closed off as she shuddered. 

The night soon fell, everyone plan to slumber.  
The King and the court had payed no mind to the  
princess's distress; they did not see the shudders  
that racked her body from the ugliness. 

The frog gave an unwavering stare at the girl,  
reminding her the other promise,  
"My princess, take me to your bed  
where we will sleep as one." 

The beautiful princess could only cry,  
"I refuse. Your dirty, cold skin will  
soil the beautiful bed of mine!"  
She felt her skin decay at her words.

Alas, the King glared at her coldly;   
"He has helped you, you are in debt of him.   
A promise that was made is a promise  
that cannot be rebuffed."

With great reluctance and repulse,  
the princess could only carry the frog  
up with her to her golden chambers,  
her skin prickling at the cold and wet feel. 

Once again, she backed out on the promise:  
she placed the frog in a dark corner  
and hurried to her clean bed,  
determined not to be soiled. 

The frog hopped over to the pristine bed,  
looking up to the shuddering maiden.  
"My princess, let me sleep with you;  
your bed and your body can get a wash." 

Soon, anger overrides her disgust.  
She grabbed the frog in hand and  
threw him to the wall with all her might.  
"Begone, you disgusting creature!" 

The wall stained with the frog's blood,  
dripping down to where he had fallen.  
The wall soon withered away,  
becoming something very ugly. 

The frog's form slowly took shape,  
molding into a man so repulsive  
and terrifying, everything around him  
decays into rot, almost to hell.

The prince slowly hovels to the bed,  
leaving a trail of blood and mucus in his wake.  
Soon, the floor turned to a large ugly stain  
no one else has seen before. 

The creature crawled into the bed,  
wrapping himself around the girl in  
an embrace, paralyzing the beautiful  
princess into feared submission.

As the frog-like prince slept,  
the princess lay awake for several nights,  
body never stop shuddering.  
Soon, her beauty decayed, giving way the true ugliness.

\---


End file.
